tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel
= About This Camp - This is a sequel to an unique art camp. The pictures will be judged on their poor quality and humor, rather than their excellence. This is for people who may want to join an art camp but aren't confident in their drawing abilities, good artists who enjoy drawing weird/awful pictures, and whoever else. The pictures shouldn't be scribbles or blobs, but should look like something. Try not to be offended by any comments about your picture being awesomely bad (or too good, for that matter). You can use paper and scanner, paper mache, or any computer art program. Each week or two there will be a challenge. Then do the challenge. Then be judged. Then do it, again. Hostz '''Sprinklemist''' '''Cards777 '''(da previous winner) Teams (Sign Ups Closed) '''Bad Drawers''' Tye (Woot! I'm finally in a camp where I can draw, say it sucks, and be right! XD) Chimmy (YES!!!! YES!!! YES!!! *drools at Alejandro XD*) Dark and Silver (Silver joins me in this contest*GREAT*) '''The Anti-Hero/Antagonist and telekinesis Hedgehog''' Weblykinly (When I try hard on my artwork it turns out bad, this'll be easy!) Nalyd (I'm awesome, so this will be difficult for me XD) GM (This will rock!) Shane (I'm VERY bad at drawing. I WILL DO GOOD IN THIS!) COKEMAN11 (THANK YOU SO MUCH) Tdifan (Hmm...If I draw in Paint, I'll be totally fine in this camp!XDD) NIzzy (I did well last season so sure!) '''Sucky Armoires''' YP Benji (I am Benjiboy321) (Oh my gosh!I wanted to be in last season but it was to late!) Tdafan1(I loved last season and I wanted to join so bad) Kenzen(I am a sucky com artist and i hope to win) Usitgz(I suck at drawing! No Kidding!) Oweguy (Time to put my bad drawing to the test! XD) Turnertang (I think my drawings are pretty ugly) Spenstar (I suck at drawing, and I can win a contest because of that? Count me in baby!) KoopaKidJr. (I suck at CPU drawing, but I'm decent at real drawing! Weird! XD) Nonny (Eh, why not? I was runner-up last time so I figure I have a shot.) Pre-game Chat Nalyd: Ello all. Shane: NALYD!!!! *hugs Nalyd* CK11: It's all thhanks to my request... Chimmy:OMG! I'm so excited! I SUCK at drawing free hand! CK11: Same...THIS IS GONNA BE FUN (XD) Shane: If any of y'all have seen my free draws for my storys, you'd know. I CAN'T WAIT TO GET STARTED! Dark: HOLY SH*T TACO SHADOW CAN FLY! Chimmy:That's my Shad! (XD) Dark: So he's my step brother (yep it's true) Shane: I don't like Shadow. I WUV CREAM! Dark:Well at least you don't have almost every single Sonic character in your house! Silver:U hhh Dark big stopped the toilet Dark: Great. Chimmy:Silver, hi! You're my brother's favorite! Silver: Hello Dark: *rolls eyes* uhhhh Silver? Silver: Yeah Dark: why are you here Silver: to watch you Dark: ummmm Sprinkle is this okay? (lol purpose fail) Tye: *looks at picture for the camp* That's better than I can draw! COME ON! (XD) Silver: It's okay I am the only one Sprinklemist: It's okay as long as the Sonic stuff doesn't take over.. Silver: It's okay I am the only one Dark: Ug okay Silver looks like your with me like (Total Drama Infinity reference) Richard and Seto. Shane: I have Mario characters at my house. YOSHI! DO NOT EAT TOAD! I mean it! Yoshi: Yoshi yo hi shi yosh? Yo yo yoshi! (Oh come on please? He tastes so good!) Dark: great now Mario characters. Silver: the only reason i am ere is because i got kicked out. Yoshi: Shi yo yoshi? (Can I eat him?) Shane: NO! YP: Yoshi! We finally meet!!!! (XD) Yoshi: *eats YP* (XD) Dark: and you died seconds later. Silver: Sad Yoshi: *eats Silver* XD Cards: Hey guyz!!!!!! Silver: gets out Shane: HI! Don't worry, he won't eat you. Dark: um Yoshi has rabibs (Silver got his shot) YP: *Teleports out and puts a muzzle on Yoshi* Bad boy!!! Benji:*enters by doing a cannonball and lands right on YP's head then jumps off of his head and makes a perfect landing* I am so happy to be on this show! I saw every episode last season! Hi everybody! YP: PICKLES!!!!! Tdafan:*Arrives*Hi guys!It`s great to be here! Benji: OMG! I love pickles! Silver: *dances* Dark; Man I can't wait till this begins Tdafan:Me too Dark: DID I TELL YOU TO TALK (XDXD) Tdafan:Who died and made you the leader of when I talk? Dark: *points at the tombstone of Tdafan's leader and his deathwish says that Dark has contral of Tdafan* him. Tdafan:Crap...(XD) Dark: Now Drop and Give me 20,000 sit ups! GM: What's going on dawg? Sprinklemist: Not, nothing, yo. NIzzy: I'm back MWHAHAAAAAA!!!!! *eyes turn red* (the ground breaks open. Oweguy comes out) Oweguy: Hi everyone! Tdifan: *randomly walks in* Hey. Sorry guys, no fancy entrance for me. XD Turnertang: (Walks in) I can't wait to do this, AGAIN!!!! Sprinklemist: Thanks for signing up, again. I'm blown away by the amount of support this time. Oweguy: How many people are here right now? NIzzy: *shrugs* I'm just here to screw up some pictures XD GM: This is hip! Sprinklemist: There are seventeen people signed up, at present, Owe. Oweguy: How many total? Cards: There are a lot of new people here! Tdafan:Including me! Dark: I TOLD YOU 20,000 TDAFAN! (wait i am not chef Hachet) Sprinklemist: Twenty. If that's not reached, then we'll start the first challenge tomorrow, so people can do their pic on the weekend if that's convenient for them. Spenstar: Hi. *awkward silence* Usitgz:Whats Up? Spenstar: I'm pretty psyched. This is my first time competing in a camp! *does a little dance* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: I'm glad you decided to compete in this one, Spenstar. :) Tdafan:I`m gonna like this camp Spenstar: Thanks, Sprink. Hopefully my pics won't be TOO depressingly bad, LOL. Tdafan:Will there be teams this season? Dark: Maybe Silver: *draws something* Tdafan:*waits* Sprinklemist: Oh, yeah... Teams is a good idea that I never thought of... XD Thanks, tdafan. Spenstar: Teams? Good call. Dark: How about The Awful Colors and The Bad Drawers.(Gawd dang you Spenstar XD) Tdafan:Your welcome Spenstar: And Dark, I found your Infinity reference. *does another happy dance* LOL Dark: THIS IS CAMP WANWAKA!!!!!!!!!! (omg random) *kicks TDafan and Spenstar into a little kiddie pool* Spenstar: *throws Dark into kiddie pool* Take that! Dark: *gets out Death Note and a pen* Heh don't mess with me Spenstar: *gets out Steve* You have no clue who you're messing with now, do you? Don't make me send Steve after you! He has rabies! GM: Yo dawg!! Whus' up!! Spenstar: Sup Greenie. (LOL) Tdafan:(CONF)What was that,Dark? Spenstar: (CONF) There are confessionals? Sweet! With the almighty random Steve on my side, there's no way I can lose! Dark's death note pales in comparison! Besides, maybe this game will help me be good at drawing in the future, for potential scenes for my stories. Dark: *writes Steve name in the Death Note* No Chimmy:*cartwheels in* HIYA!!!!!!!!!!! Hi. (XD) Dark: Wait why did you use Steve? Spenstar: Hi Chimmy! steve is random enough for it to work! Tdafan:*yawns* Weblykinly: I like darks camp ideas from above! Dark: What Ideas? Tdafan:The teams I think Dark: There that good? Tdafan:I guess so Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe if I pull an Audrey, my team will like me too much to vote me off! It's worth a shot... Tdafan(CONF):I got this,I can draw pretty carppily(XD) Spenstar: (CONF) Maybe I could act as the antagonist of this camp. I'm not a jerk in real life, or even outside this camp, but it'll be fun, and it'll cause drama. Tdafan:*is asleep* Spenstar: *shakes tdafan violently* WAKE UP!! Dark: *puts Ice down Spenstars pants* Tdafan:*wakes up and kicks Dark*Why did you do that? dark: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING! Spenstar: (CONF) This villain stuff IS fun! (/CONF) Yeah Dark, what gives? Tdafan:You should stop that Spenstar: What the heck are you talking about? Dark: (conf) Man I never knew even Spenstar had a dark evil side this is going to be fun! Spenstar: (conf) I don't have a dark evil side. I'm only doing villany because it's fun and SOMEBODY has to do it! So, why not me? (Dark:YOU BROKE THE 4th WALL SPENSTAR!) Spenstar: (conf) I did? Wow, I really am evil! Hooray! Dark: *shaves half of Spenstars hair off* Chimmy:*gasps* Silver: *puts a porcupine on Spenstar's head* Spenstar: What? I'm not evil, I'm just playing the part! *hair grows back* And unlike Heather, my hair grows back fast! Look, if somebody else would like to play the villain, speak now or forever hold your peace. *removes porcupine* Dark: So i am the protagonist who picks on the bad guy. Spenstar: Actually, the bad guy is supposed to pick on the good guy. *wedgies Dark* Like that. Dark: Um i am wearing Boxers and so times protagonist pick on the bad guy or gets on there nerves Tdafan:Ok? Spenstar: Can't you be like, an anti-hero or something? On second thought, I'm not so sure about the villainy thing any more. it's a big commitment. Dark: I am an Anti-Hero/Antagonist so thats that. Spenstar: Great! We can be partners in crime! (conf) I've made my decision. I am SO on board with the whole villain thing. CK11: *swings in on vine with the head of Duncan* Hey guys! I'm not sure if Duncan will be in TD:TM now... *stares at head, throws it at Dark* CK11 (conf): Yay for secondary antagonists! Dark: (conf) My plan is to get 2 other antagonist in an Alliance. Spenstar: (Conf) My plan is to ally with two other people who share my interests. (/conf) CK11, Dark, how about the three of us ally? We can rock our way to the final three! Dark: okay BUT DON'T BOSS ME AROUND Spenstar: Who the **** do you think I am, Heather? I know that bossing people around only leads to betrayal and the like. This antagonist has some respect for his friends. In other words, you've nothing to worry about. Dark: * sarcastically* Righrttttttt Silver: I Don't believe you! Kenzen:*appears*Hi*attacks Alejandro* Spenstar: Nice YAS Reference. Hi Kenny. Dark: I am your biggest fan i wont stop following you until you love me Pappa-Paparazzi Sprinklemist: Challenge will begin, tomorrow. We have twenty players. Yay! That's twice as many than what the first season had. Dark: Whoot! (conf) This season is my season no one is taking me down and i am taking spenstar and CK11 with me Spenstar: (conf) This season is my season! Nobody can stop me, as long as I have Dark and Cokey on my side! Craig, eat your heart out! Dark: (conf) Spenstar may think I am on his side but he is on my side and with CK11.......wait didn't he win last season?Oh wait that was Cards777 GM:(CONF) This is mine!!! I will win dawg!!! I'm the gangster here!! Spenstar: (conf) Dark thinks that he is the leader of the allaince that I started and therefor I am the leader of... yeah, right! Dark, you don't want me to be pissed off, because then, you'll be taking the plunge into losertown! Yoshi: (CONF) Oshi Yo Yo Yoshi hi i yshi (I like all the artist out there, thet're yummy in my tummy.) Shane: (CONF) Um, yeah. I need to control Yoshi a little more. He's trained but, he hasn't eaten in like, 30 minutes. So, you really can't blame him. Dark: *gives yoshi a 1,000 pickle* (cof) Well some times I can be good..... Benji: Um sprinklemist! They other team has an extra contestant.Can we have one more person on our team to make it even? Dark: Silver is me and we work together we have the same drawing. Benji: Yes but you wont be eliminated together. Dark:when i get elimatied Silver will just be here but he won't be playing :P Benji: Can I have another character named Jeffrey?I miss playing him.But I still want to be Benji too. Dark: ........ Benji Silver isn't competing Benji: Oh I get it! Your character is Dark and Silver is just like another person just to talk and stuff but he isn't competing and when you leave he will too? Dark; Kinda ,but Silver can't go to the resort so he is going to stay here. Sprinklemist: Dark, if you get eliminated, Silver goes wherever you go. I haven't decided if there will be a Play des Whatever. Dark: Oh okay XD. Challenge 1 Sprinklemist: Welcome to your first challenge! Thanks for joining. Here's how it's going to work. Cards will judge one team, and I will judge the other. We will each select one person from each team to be eliminated, at least for this first round. An exception will only be made if more than one person on one team doesn't submit a picture, while the other team's participants all submit a picture. The teams were decided by the order everyone signed up. Nonny and NIzzy were put on separate teams as they made it the furthest in the first season, and therefore are on separate teams. Now for your challenge: Here is a list of twenty five Total Drama characters. Put your name next to the one character you would like to draw. You may not change your choice. You may not choose someone another contestant chose. If you remove someone's name, you'll face... the consequences. Here are your choices. #Ezekiel - Nalyd #Eva -chimchar2356025 #Noah - Turnertang #Justin - #Katie - #Tyler - Darkdonpatch #Izzy - Benji #Cody -GM #Beth - #Sadie - #Courtney - Shane #Harold - Spenstar #Trent -Kenzen #Bridgette - Weblykinly #Lindsay - Oweguy #DJ - #Geoff - KoopaKidJr. #Leshawna - #Mr. Coconut - COKEMAN11 (YES!) #Duncan - Tdifan1234 (I can't draw Duncan to save my life! XDD) #Heather - Tye #Gwen - Usitgz #Owen -Tdafan123 #Alejandro - #Sierra - #Chef Hatchet - Nonny #Chris McLean - NIzzy Now you'll choose a famous character from literature for children. You may only choose a character from this list. Like the other list, put your name next to the character you would like to draw. Only one person may select each character, so it's first come, first serve. If you don't know any of the characters left to choose from, try looking them up. Please, try not to chat unnecessarily to avoid giving people edit conflicts. Here is the list of characters you may choose from: #Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) - Shane (This will be, interesting) #Humpty Dumpty -Tdafan123(Owen as humpty Dumpty=WIN XD) #The Old Lady Who Lived in a Shoe - #Old King Cole - #Rapunzel - Nonny #The Cat in the Hat - COKEMAN11 (Mr. Coconut as the cat in the hat...XD) #The Ugly Duckling - NIzzy #Cinderella - Spenstar #Tarzan -Darkdonpatch #Dorothy (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Usitgz #The Cowardly Lion (from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) - Tdifan1234 (XD this'll be epic) #Little Red Riding Hood - Oweguy (Lindsay as Little Red Riding Hood. Yeah the hair doesn't match with the outfit) #Peter Pan - GM #Goldilocks -chimchar2356025 (XD couldn't resist) #Pinocchio - Kenzen #Violet Beauregarde (The girl who turns into a blueberry in Charlie and the Chocolate Factory) - Tye (BAHAHAHAHA XDXDXD) #Willy Wonka - Nalyd #The Little Mermaid - Weblykinly (shh..... This is my favorite princess movie shh.....!) #Ali Baba - #The Swan Princess - #Winnie the Pooh - Turnertang #The Little Match Girl - #Sinbad the Sailor - #Snow White - Benji #Mowgli (From The Jungle Book) - KoopaKidJr. #Anne of Green Gables - #Heidi - You can draw the picture on paper and scan it, take a picture of your drawing, or draw it on any computer paint program. Remember that we want to see awesomely bad pictures not completely hideous unrecognizable pictures. No blobs or scribbles, please. Have fun and be nice. Your entry is due on Sunday, December 20th. Chat 1 and Pictures Chimmy:My horrible picture iz done! (XD) Tdafan:Mine iz done! Chimmy:*LOL's at Nonny's choices* Nonny: I did a cross-dressing pic with Chef last time. It was fun to do, it came out well (well in terms of this camp), so I figured I would do another. Sprinklemist: I knew whoever picked Chef would do Goldilocks or Rapunzel. Chef in drag is Nonny's specialty. XD Chimmy:XD nice! Cards: O_O I really wish I was competing this season! I have an awesome choice for this challenge! I hope somebody chooses it! Sprinklemist: If you'd like you can draw the pic and post it after the challenge is over. I was thinking of doing the same thing... Oweguy: My pic iz done! Spenstar: When is my pic due? Sprinklemist: Two Sundays from now, so it would be best to post it by the day before. The 20th is the exact day of judging. Spenstar: Thanks. Tdafan:What do you guys think of my pic? Sprinklemist: I don't reveal my opinion until the judging, sorry. You're welcome, Spenstar. you might want to select a literary character, too, so the one you want isn't taken... Weblykinly: Mine is awful!!!!!!!!!!!! (GO WEB!)(GO WEB!) Spenstar: I already chose Harold. Sprinklmist:There's two lists. You pick a TD character and a book character to draw them as. Spenstar: Oh. Thanks again! GM: Here's Cody Pan!! CK11: Here's...THE COCONUT IN THE HAT! XD Sprinklemist: I've had several laugh out loud moments so far. Keep up the good work, everyone. Shane: I hope mine is good bad. Kenzen:Mine Sucks, Wait Thats a GOOD thing (LOL) Dark; Fear my suckyness Usitgz:Mine iz coo JK, it SUCKS! Benji: Mine scares me! lol Turnertang: Mine is amazing!! Benji: Mine sort of reminds me of Phineas and Ferb! XD Kenzen:Sad to say but Shane i really like yours its great Shane: Thanks. I guess I shouldn't spend to much time on these piics, though. Spenstar: I got mine! Dark: yours scares me DS! Spenstar: That's kind of the point. Harold as Cinderella. O_o Dark: Do you like mine? (Tyler as Tarzan= Epic Fail) Spenstar: Yeah Dark: on a scale between 1 through 10 what is my suckiness meter? CK11: 8.68. What about mine? Dark: 7.32.....alright! 8.34 Shane: What's mine? Dark: 0.01 Chimmy:And mine? Dark: 7.98 Kenzen:And mine Dark: 8.59 and it looks like Noah Cards: And mine? Oh wait I'm not a contestant (LOL XD) However, I will make a pic too! It will be bad, weird, and ugly! Dark: 8,436.3215234635715782468686586585689 for Cards Shane: What! I can be sucky! Wait for next week. GM: How sucky is mine? Sprinklemist: Judging won't be until tomorrow. I'm just posting the thingy for Cards so he can get to judging whenever he wants tomorrow. Not sure if I'll be on later today. Mowgli_Geoff_XD.jpg|KoopaKidJr.'s Geoff as Mowgli Eva_Goldilocks.png|Chimmy's pic. Eva as Goldilocks Owen_as_Humpty_Dumpty.PNG|Owen as Humpty Dumpty(By Tdafan) Bad_Lindsay_drawing.png|Oweguy's Lindsay as Little Red Riding Hood Izzywhite.jpg|Benji's entry. Izzy as Snow White. Noah_Pooh.png|Noah as Winnie The Pooh (Turnertang) Chris_da_ugly_duckling_XD.jpg|Chris the ugly duckling by NIzzy DuncanAsLion.jpg|tdifan's Duncan as the Cowardly Lion The_Little_Bridgette.png|Bridgette as the Little Mermaid. Weblykinly's Entry CodyPan.jpg|Cody Pan by GM Coconutinthehat.png|Cokeman11's Coconut in the Hat Bad_Alice_in_Wonderland.png|Courtney as Alice by GoldenShane Tret_in_PInuglio.png|Pinnochio Trent by Kenzen Tyler as Tarzan.jpg|Dark's Pic of Tyler as Tarzan Chefrapunzel.png|Nonny's Chefpunzel Crappy_Drawing_of_Dorthy.PNG|Gwenn as Dorthy BDIU Spenstar 1.PNG|DJ Spenstar's pic. Harold as Cinderella Chef_as_the_little_mermaid.jpg|*bonus pic* Cards777's Picture (I felt like doing a pic, so what? Got a problem with that? JK!) Judging 1 Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Tye - '''You didn't submit a picture in time... '''Chimmy - '''I actually really love this. You did a good job at making a bad picture. I like the trees, the tarantula sun, and the rawr bear. You instituted quite a few bad ideas in one pic, but I'd suggest not doing so many horrible things in one pic. The point still comes across without trying too many things. '''Dark - '''I loved this one. I think it could have maybe looked more like Tyler, but I love the leopard print sweatband. It also looks like he's just lying down in the sky. Bad job, overall. '''Weblykinly - '''I actually laughed out loud at this picture. It's really horrible. My favorite part is the underwater sun. XD I think you could pretty it up a little for next time, but I appreciate how badly you did this time. '''Nalyd - '''You didn't submit your picture in time, unfortunately... '''GM - '''I like the shakiness and unevenness of the picture. I especially liked the randomly shaped clouds. You did bad, there. I think, though, that it could have looked like Cody, a little more, maybe by adding teeth with a gap. '''Shane - '''Okay, so... This picture is actually really good, which is quite unfortunate. I think, though, that you should be able to do far worse than this, so try a little less, next time. '''COKEMAN11 - '''I loved this, so much. He looks like a creepy raisin with lipstick. Awesomely bad job. '''Tdifan - '''I think you had a fantastic idea, here, and you pulled it off very well. I love the idea that you didn't just draw Duncan with a main, but it's still recognizable. I love the chunky jewelery and the soulless Mara eyes. You did poorly... Which is good, here. '''NIzzy -''' I absolutely love this picture in it's awfulness. I like the creative use of Chris' actual face, copy and pasted on the duck's body. I also like the coloring, and the random white spots. Awesomely bad pic. You should be proud. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' The bottom two among my choices is Tye and Nalyd. I couldn't decide who to eliminate since this is week 1... So I used a coin to decide. >_> Nalyd was heads, Tye was tails. Nalyd won the coin toss so he gets to keep competing. Sorry, Tye. I wasn't sure how else to make the decision. Cards777's Reviews '''''YP – Unfortunately, you did not submit an entry...''''' '''Benji –''' I like that Izzy looks huge, and that the seven dwarves are the size of her leg! I like that her arms are below her shoulders. Bad job! '''Tdafan1 – '''I like that Owen is bigger than the sun! I like how his arms and legs are just lines, and I like his facial expression. I like the sun, too! Bad job. '''Kenzen – '''This picture is very bad! I like the fingers, the weird bump on his foot, and the uneven legs. I also like that the neck is a different color than his face. However, at first I thought it was Noah. Other than that, bad job! '''Usitgz – '''WOW! This is just O_O. I like the big arms and the little legs. I also like how the legs almost blend in with the bricks in the road. I like that it actually looks like Gwen, the dog, and that there is a random white space above the basket. Awesomely bad job! '''Oweguy – '''This picture is very plain and simple. I like that she is like super short and that her wrists go, like, straight down. Bad job! '''Turnertang – '''This is very bad (which is good)! I like his oddly shaped hands. Also, that the inside of his mouth is the same color as his skin. I like his huge stomach, also. Well, at least I think it’s his stomach! (XD)Bad job! '''Spenstar – '''Harold looks really weird! I like that his arms are far below the shoulders, that his foot looks like a random circle on the end of a leg, and that his arms are different sizes. However, I couldn’t tell it was Cinderella until I read the caption. '''KoopaKidJr. – '''This is bad. I like the weird shaped feet. Also, that either Geoff is as tall as the trees, or the trees are just really short. I like that his hat looks like it’s about to fall of his head, and his uneven arms. Bad job! '''''Nonny – '''''O_O! Just, O_O! I like that the arms look like they are coming out of his head, and his chin is huge and takes up almost half of his face. I like the colors of this picture, and that his hair is different shades of blonde. Awesomely bad job! '''''Cards777's Decision –'' '''Okay, the person I choose to be eliminated is................................ '''Yoshi Person'''. Sorry, but you failed to turn in an entry, sorry, again. Challenge 2 Cards: The challenge for this week is one of my personal faves from last season! Well, anyway, the challenge is to draw one of your favorite characters from the TDI Fanfiction wiki! It can also be your own character, if you would like. Remember to make it bad, but not completely hideous! Your pictures are due January 3rd (Well, I'm going to have to confirm the due date with Sprinkle, so yeah!) Good Luck! Like last challenge, I will judge one team, and Sprinklemist will judge the other team! Chat 2 and Pictures Cards: Like the challenge? CK11: YES, FINALLY, PUBLICITY FOR TDK (XD) NIzzy: XDDDDDDDD GM: I might try Audrey!! Shane: I call Patricia! Dark: Ummmmm Will from Total Drama Amazon (check my profile pic I made an eye) Nonny: All done! I drawed me Micky D! Chimmy:I call Jesse! No, Ash! Spenstar: I knew you'd do that, Shane. xD! Anyway, I'm going to draw Levi. Benji: I have Carlos from Total Drama: Can You Win? GM: I have to draw on paper because my scanner is not working or I just don't have enough memory. I'll start today. Weblykinly: Mine is so awful and barely recognizable (i'm not good at non-tdi characters for paint, watch me fail)(look at a close-up) Shane: Done with mine! GM: Mine will be up tomorrow at like maybe 3 or 4 or earlier. Oweguy: Mine is done! Kemnzen:Rock on Usitgz: This is an awesome challenge! Shane: FORGIVE ME PATRICIA! XD Kenzen:Oweguy your pic is Epic Tdafan:I can edit again!:D Sprinklemist: Good. If anyone ever can't comment, post your entry or whatever on the talk page or on my or Cards usertalk page. Carlos.jpg|Carlos From TD:CYW? - Benji Bad_Ed_Drawing.jpg|Ed from TDAmazon by KoopaKidJr. Ugly_Tessie.png|Ugly Tessie by Turnertang Nalyd_bad.jpg|Nalyd from TWE by Tdifan1234 Bad_micky_d.png|Nonny's Micky D. Bad_Ruby.png|Ruby from Total Drama Kingdom - COKEMAN11 Will.jpg|Dark's Will from TD Amazon Bad_Ash.jpg|Chimmy's Ash Quuintom.png|Usitgz's Quintin Bad_Dyl.png|Kenny's Entry (Dyl) Elvis...maybe.PNG|Elvis (by Tdafan) Bad Sabrina.png|Sabrina from Total Drama: Boney Island by Weblykinly Patricia.png|Patricia by GoldenShane Bad_Kendall.png|Kendall from TDBI by Oweguy Bad_Audrey.jpg|Greenmagic's Audrey Steve_bad_drawing_nalyd.png|Steve by Nalyd Sprinklemist's Reviews '''Benji –''' I always enjoy it when someone tries something diiferent. I reall like that you drew this on paper and then colored in part of it on a computer art program. It's a new breed of ugliness. I don't know what's going on with Carlos' pants, but it makes for ugly. Good job on a bad job. '''Tdafan1 – '''This was pretty traumatizing, but it made me giggle. I don't think I have to recite what's wrong with this picture as it speaks for itself. Pretty ugly, overall. Bad job. '''Kenzen – '''I'm pretty unimpressed this time. The neck is horrible as well as the fact that it looks like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. The feet are crazy bad. And... Is that a cookie jar on his head? Well... Bad job (which is good). '''Usitgz – '''Greatly horrible pic. I love the snake arms and the random square foot. The squiggliness makes for badness all around. You sort of have an edge as you chose one of the ugliest characters in existence... Quintin... '''Oweguy – '''I'm a big fan of this pic. You didn't go overboard on ugly, though, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I like the squareness and the lack of eyebrows (which always makes a pic uglier in my opinion). Bad job. '''Turnertang – '''*dies from looking at the cuteness* I mean... This is so cute, but still bad. I loooove that she looks like a scarecrow. No feet... Kewl. XD '''Spenstar – '''No picture this week. '''KoopaKidJr. – '''I love the black olive eyes and the bean bag chair body. I think it could have looked slightly more like Ed, though. '''Nonny – '''This picture is very awesomely bad. I love the stick arms and the swelled up eyeball. You managed to make it look very recognizable as Micky D. and didn't go overboard on ugly, which I always appreciate. '''Sprinklemist's Decision -''' Well... This is an unfortunate decision, but the eliminated player from the Sucky Armoires is DJ Spenstar. I was looking forward to seeing more work from you, but with no entry this week while the rest of your team submitted something, this is the choice that had to be made. Thanks for joining, though. Cards777's Reviews '''Chimmy''' – I like the uneven arms, and his somewhat deformed feet. Bad job! '''Dark''' – His face is very bad! Which is good! I like that his hips are way bigger than his body. Bad job! '''Weblykinly''' – I like that you included a backround. However, I wish that you made Sabrina a little bigger. I like that the stand is like floating in the air. Please pretty it up just a bit. You’re safe, though. '''Nalyd '''– O_o! I like his huge hand. I like that his body is small, but his hips and legs are normal size! I also like his face, and his ear. Awesomely bad job! You’re safe. '''GM''' – This is bad. Very bad! I understand about the memory thing. I like the uneven arms, and the lipstick. There’s only one thing, I wish you had inclue the feet. You are safe though. Bad job! '''Shane''' – Good job uglying it up this week. I like that her arms are puny. One of her eyes is lower than the other. Bad job, you’re safe. '''COKEMAN11''' – This is very ugly! I like the arms are like coming out of her hips. Her body is weirdly shaped. Bad job, you’re safe! '''Tdifan''' – O_O! I like his circle feet, and no legs. I like his totally green eyes. Awesomely bad job! You’re safe! '''NIzzy''' – Tsk, tsk, tsk. No entry. You did not submit a picture in time. '''Cards777's Decision '''– The person who is eliminated is.............. '''NIzzy'''! Sorry, but you failed to submit an entry. I’m sorry that you have been eliminated this early. Cards: Sorry for my lateness. Challenge 3 Your task for this challenge is draw any Total Drama series character as or dressed as any one of the following animals: #Turtle #Lemur #Cow #Penguin #Three-toed Sloth #Puppy #Panda Bear #Newt #Unicorn #Parrot #Bat #Shark #Orangutan #Lion #Snake #Kangaroo #Spider #Owl #Starfish #Wolf You do not have to put your name next to any of these or claim what and who you're drawing as people can do the same character or animal. Chat 3 and Pictures Chimmy:Good lord...XD Dark:Owen as a spider=EPIC WIN! Usitgz:Yeah... CK11: I'll do my fave animal crossed with my fave contestant. Chimmy:I'm guessing...a Courtney penguin! (XD that would be epic) Shane: I'm done! Shane: After looking at it, I am deciding that it's too good! Never thought I'd say that. GM: Beth as Unicorn=WIN! GM: Actually Beth as a PUPPY!! Kenzen:PWN Oweguy: Mine is done! CK11: Chimmy can has WRONGNESS! It's a Courtney Turtle. You people don't know me at all! (XD, JK) Benji: DJ the penguin! CK11: I made a bonus pic - Courtney the Penguin! This one's for you Chimmy! XD Sprinklemist: I'm not sure when this challenge will end, yet. I'll let you guys know. It would be really cool if the last two people submitted a pic, and then we'd judge. Thanks to everyone who already submitted a pic. Ugly Elimination Chart